Kuu Kuu Harajuku
Kuu Kuu Harajuku is an Australian-Canadian animated television program on Nickelodeon. Originally broadcast on the Australian channel "ELEVEN" in November 2015, Kuu Kuu Harajuku was first aired in the United States on October 2016. The show was co-produced by Gwen Stefani. Characters *G - The leader of HJ5. She is very humble, honest, and friendly to everyone. She is not afraid to stand up for what's right. She is based on Gwen Stefani herself. *Angel - The cheerleader. Angel is always smiling and in a good mood, and she has the uncanny ability to cheer up people by making jokes. *Love - The genius. Love is always coming up with wacky inventions and scientific explanations for events although sometimes her inventions get out of hand. *Music - The sass master. Music is very sassy and sarcastic, but if someone crosses her friends she'll make sure it won't happen again. *Baby - One word can describe Baby and it's "adorable". Her carefree, innocent, childlike behavior can be described like that of a child. She is the youngest of the girls but has the most heart and will do the best she can in everything she tries. *Rudie - Rudie is the incompetent manager of HJ5. He usually talks about getting the girls a gig somewhere but things never go as planned, which usually is the result of his actions. He cares for the girls, but also cares about money and fame. Plot HJ5 is a fun-loving band of five talented girls living in Harajuku with their incompetent manager Rudie. The girls can never seem to successfully complete a concert without a catastrophe. Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1 - Totally Teen Genie/Angel's Flight *Episode 2 - Music Baby/Wanted Audience *Episode 3 - Game Over/Phony Ponies *Episode 4 - Hello Puppy/G, This is Awfully Deep *Episode 5 - Baby's Birthday/Labor of Love *Episode 6 - Bad Boy and Little Girl/Yummy Bear Nado *Episode 7 - Drums of Doom/Adventures in Housesitting *Episode 8 - The Kawaiifier/Super Kawaii Sunday *Episode 9 - Delectabubbles/Kablooey Chewie *Episode 10 - Water Baby/Music Zoo *Episode 11 - The Dotted Line/Life is But a Dream *Episode 12 - Oh, G/Greenhouse *Episode 13 - Control Plus Alt Plus Dimension/Angel Hair *Episode 14 - Inside Job/Sea Monkeying Around *Episode 15 - Trust Your Inner Uniphant/Starr Power *Episode 16 - Zero G/Angel Food *Episode 17 - Happy Slam/Retro Fiasco *Episode 18 - HJ10/Wave of Love *Episode 19 - Sand and Deliver/Moods Meow *Episode 20 - Yeti in the House/The Young and the Restless *Episode 21 - Brodie on Board/Womzilla *Episode 22 - Emotizoms/The Big Time *Episode 23 - Un-Bear-able/Snowy the Frostman *Episode 24 - Kawaii Cake Mix Up/Angel Fever *Episode 25 - Candy Blossom Flower Festivel/Princess Power *Episode 26 - Hark! A Quarkle!/The Ends of the Earth Season 2 *Episode 1: Training Day/Multi Tasking *Episode 2: Hot Rod/Over and Out *Episode 3: Stage Magic/The Sixth Wheel *Episode 4: Trash Talk/iTeeth *Episode 5: Spies Like Spyke/The Fabulous Baron von Melody *Episode 6: Game Show Offs/Monster Mash *Episode 7: You Are What You Eat/Supersonic HJ5 *Episode 8: Tizzie Lizzie/Caught in the Web *Episode 9: 57 Channels (and Nothin' On)/Getting Kinda Late with Mauve Madison *Episode 10: Ladybug Power/Wrestle Pop *Episode 11: Angel Changel/Coulda Been *Episode 12: Catnapped/Roundabout Roundup Category:Shows with wikis Category:Acquired shows Category:Stubs